The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program for classifying a plurality of objects.
In recent years, there is an increasing tendency to use a larger amount of presentation data. The number of materials or components constituting the data increases with the increase in amount of the data. Moreover, these material objects have a plurality of types such as text, image, and graphics. A process of selecting desired objects from display of a large number of such materials and combining the selected objects is extremely difficult.
This creates a demand for a technique of temporarily grouping a plurality of objects according to some criterion and selecting desired objects from the grouped objects. Certain prior art discloses that a plurality of objects are grouped by weighting each object according to keyword. Other prior art discloses that images are grouped by computing the distances between the images from positional information and performing threshold determination.
However, the prior art does not provide an intuitively excellent object grouping method and object selection method by applying various classification criteria.